It's only a matter of time
by Mlissvisje
Summary: Jack's little sister Emily suddenly comes home with a new boyfriend: Alex. Jack immediately has his eyes set on the boy. It won't be hard to get him though, since Emily never keeps up a relationship longer than two months. It's only a matter of time before Alex is completely his.. Jack/Alex (SLASH!) All Time Low-fic, though they aren't a band!


**So, I suddenly got this idea yesterday and I really felt like writing it :)**  
**I love this pairing to bits, so it was the first that came to mind**  
**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I'm just relaxing on the couch, watching some TV, when suddenly my little sister Emily runs into the room excitedly. I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "The fuck's wrong with you?", I ask her. "Jack, I want you to meet my new boyfriend. He's sooo supersweet and cute!", she exclaims, jumping up and down. "Well, yeah, he probably is, for else you wouldn't have started dating him..", I say, but halfway she runs back into the hallway again. I turn my attention to the TV again, not really interested in just another guy she'll date for a while and then ditch for another one. A few seconds later I hear her coming in with supposedly her new boyfriend. "Jack, this is Alex", she almost squeals and I can just hear her smile. Sometimes she's such a drama queen.

"Hi, I'm Jack", I say without looking up and I raise my hand as to wave to the guy, kind of waiting for them to finally leave so I can watch the TV in peace again. When I look up though, my breath hitches for a split second and I raise an eyebrow again. Next to Emily stands the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen and I immediately make it my task to pry him loose out of Emily's deadly claws and make him my very own. Now, I'm not gay, that's for sure, but this fella right here sure makes me re-think that moral. I'm woken up out of my thoughts as he suddenly talks, "Pleased to meet you". Not only good looks, but also an incredibly nice voice, and did I spot a British accent there? I smile back at him, "Yeah, nice to meet you too".

"Okay, we're gonna go upstairs now, so bye", Emily says and then they leave, which gives me the opportunity to secretly inspect Alex's ass, which is, as expected, gorgeous too. I smirk and turn to watch the television again, but my thoughts linger at Alex. I think about my little self-imposed task and conclude that it will be a very easy one, since Emily never keeps up a relationship any longer than two months. The only little problem may be befriending him, but since he will be coming here very often from now on, even that shouldn't be all too hard.

_Step #1: Befriend prey._

I suddenly wake up, a little bit confused. I blink a few times to make out my surroundings, but then I realize it's completely dark. "For how long have I been sleeping..?", I mutter to myself while grabbing my phone in my pocket. I turn it on and for a moment the bright display blinds me, but then I can read the numbers on the screen. Damn, it's already 7 PM. Suddenly my stomach growls loudly. Right. It's supposed to be dinner time, but there is no dinner. I get up, turn on the lights and walk into the hallway and upstairs to Emily's room. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. "Come in!", her voice sounds from the room, muffled, and I open the door to see Emily cuddled up on her bed with Alex. "Where's mom?", I ask her, but she shrugs. "Don't know", she says, "But I do remember something about her and dad going out for dinner sometime this week". Then I remember. "That's right..", I mumble. "Well, I'm gonna make some dinner then.. Take-out's too expensive, I'm completely broke", I tell her, and she nods in agreement. "Just call us when it's ready", she says and I close the door again and head downstairs to start preparing dinner.

In the kitchen, I look in the fridge for something to use and decide on a simple dish: spaghetti Bolognese. I turn on the stove and set down a pot filled with water to boil and grab a pan to fry the ground beef. While the water slowly starts to boil, I chop up an onion and some garlic to put in the sauce and start frying the ground beef with the onions and garlic. I put the spaghetti in the pot with water, add a can of tomato sauce to the other pan and after a while I serve everything on the kitchen table. I walk into the hallway and yell upstairs, "Dinner's ready!".

When the two walk into the room, I sit down at the table with them and start eating. "Mmm.. Wow, this tastes amazing, Jack!", Alex suddenly says. I look him in the eyes, which happen to be a really nice shade of brown, and thank him for the compliment. "I wasn't really a big deal, though.. It's just simple sauce out of a can", I say, grinning. He chuckles softly and smiles a bit sadly. "Yeah, well, my parents are British, so I don't really get a taste of real food very often..", he says and I feel a bit bad for him. On the other side I also feel a bit victorious because I was right earlier about the British accent.

Then Emily starts talking again and I leave them alone. I eat the rest of my food silently until everyone's finished and Emily and Alex disappear again. I clean up the table on my own and start doing the dishes. Suddenly I'm startled by a familiar voice, "Hey Jack, thanks for the delightful meal". I turn around to face Alex, standing there alone for a moment, to my surprise, and smile at him. "No prob, man", I answer. "I was about to leave now, so I guess I'll see you around", he says. "Yeah, probably", I answer, "Bye!". He says goodbye to me too and then leaves the room again. I hear their muffled voices for a few minutes until the front door slams shut and Emily's footsteps sound on the stairs.

After I finish the dishes, I decide to also go upstairs and call it a night for today. I turn off the lights downstairs and head up the stairs, when I'm suddenly attacked by Emily again. "So, what do you think?", she asks, and I look at her confused. "Think..?", I ask her and she immediately rolls her eyes. "What do you think about Alex, doofus? Duh!", she says and I mouth 'Oh'. I shrug, "Well, he's okay, I guess.. But he's still a boyfriend of yours", I answer her question. She rolls her eyes again. "You can be such a prick sometimes", she says and then she disappears into her room again. Oh, if only she knew what I really think about Alex..

* * *

**Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
